Athletes frequently encounter issues with sweaty, slippery hands during sporting events, especially in high temperature, high humidity environments. This issue is particularly problematic in sports which require a good grip, such as volleyball, basketball, football, ultimate Frisbee and tennis.
Various devices have been developed in the art to address the foregoing issue. These include the ubiquitous sweatband, which was invented by designer Fred Perry in the late 1940s. Sweatbands are typically made of a towel-like terrycloth material. Other devices fashioned as perspiration absorbing bands include the sweatband described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,630 (Richard), the sports wristband described in CN 203915250 (Ting), and the sweat managing first-band described in U.S. 2014/0173806 (Fournier).
Various headbands have also been developed in the art to redirect sweat originating from the user's head. Examples include those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,559 (Flatt), entitled “Perspiration Redirecting Head Band Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,247 (Frankel), entitled “Sweat Collecting Headband”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,932 (Brown), entitled “Forehead Perspiration Collector/Discharger”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,122 (Sanchez), entitled “Sweat Diversion Band”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,512 (Frankel), entitled “Sweat Collecting Headband”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,556 (Brown), entitled “Forehead Perspiration Collector/Discharger”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,936 (Flatt), entitled “Perspiration Redirecting Head Band Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,559 (Flatt), entitled “Perspiration Redirecting Head Band Device”.